bigapplelhrpdevelopmentfandomcom-20200213-history
Races
There are eight playable races within the game of Elder Tale, each with a unique reasons to pick them. The races are: Human, Elf, Dwarf, Half-Alf, Werecat, Wolf Fang, Fox Tail, and Race of Ritual. While each section can give you the general feel of an individual race, stat adjustments are summarized and skills are defined at the bottom of the page. Please check these tables when placing adjustments on your character page to ensure you have accurately portrayed your chosen race. Human By far the most popular and populous race, Humans come in a large variance of shape, sizes, and colors, modeling that of the real world race. The People of the Land, especially in and around Big Apple, are most similar to the Human race. The Human has base stats, meaning they do not have any bonuses or minuses applied to them. The race is often looked highly upon due to this; it does not tamper with a class's pre-designed bonuses. Stats: None Due to the high population of People of the Land resembling the race of Human, they are much less off-put by Human Adventures. Due to this, an Adventurer is more likely to influence a People of the Land's opinion, and may help an Adventurer haggle with People of the Land merchants. Bonus: Diplomacy boost with People of the Land Elf Tall, slender, and pointy eared: Elves all have a common theme. Hair, eye, and skin color are as various as a Human, though they tend to have a paler complexion. Elf cannot grow facial hair. Elf are particularly adapt in the magical arts, making them the once magic rivals of the Alv race. However, their lean bodies are not built for constantly dealing out blows and can become fatigued quicker when expending extended destructive magic. Stats: (+) MP (-) DPS With bodies often described as frail, the race of Elf has long perfected the use of ranged weaponry. Their nimble step further assists in obtaining the proper footing required for such attacks. Bonus: Increased range weaponry proficiency Dwarf With the average height of four and a half feet, the Dwarf's most distinct trait is their short stature. However, they are quite widely known to be one of the strongest races, even though they are smaller, and almost always have facial hair. Due to their short legs, Dwarves are considered the slowest race. Most make up for this with their strength, using sheer force to make up for their lost footwork. Stat: (+) DPS (-) Speed Long use to the effects of magic, generations of Dwarf have begun to build a resistance to it. While this can be a life saver when the Dwarf comes face to face with a fireball, the effect also mitigates healing magic, making restoration of HP slower. Bonus: Minor magic resistance Half-Alf Spawned from the affairs of Alf slaves and their masters, Half-Alf are the surviving ancestors of the ancient magical race of Alf. Looking almost identical to Human, their ears are slightly more pointy and have the distinctive Alven mark on their tongues. Half-Alf is extremely close race to that of the Human. Due to their similarity, Half-Alf is considered to have base stats, just like Humans. Stats: None Mysteriously, Half-Alves seem to be effected by areas related to their fore-fathers--the Alves. When departing on quests and entering dungeons, their stats seem to shift slightly to aid in their endeavors. Bonus: Minor stat adjustment according to situation Werecat Humanoid cat-like people, Werecat is of one of the three beast-men races. Their features and coat patterns match that of the real world domestic cats, excluding tails. Like all beast-men races, Werecat were designed for combat with monsters, using their superior speed to gain the upper hand. Using their fast reflexes, Werecats are renowned for the speed of their attacks and their evasion abilities. Their base land speed is the highest of all the races. Their body is built agile and light, making them fragil to powerful blows. Stats: (+) Speed (-) HP The Werecat have innate tools--their claws--that can be used to aid in many tasks. Most commonly used as weapons (equivalent damage to that of a dagger), they can also aid in other tasks, such as grapples and climbing. Bonus: natural weapons Wolf Fang The least animal-like of the beast-men class, Wolf Fangs are covered in thick fur, save the face. However, adrenaline affects their features, creating phantom wolf ears, tail, and muzzle. As one of the three beast-men designed to fight monsters, their strength lies in their large stamina and die hard abilities. Known for their hard-to-beat-down traits, Wolf Fang have the largest pool of hit points. Unfortunately, they seem to be somewhat magically incompetent. Stats: (+) HP (-) MP Wolf Fang exhibit Die Hard traits, where they revert to their primal form when severely injured. With their phantom ears, tail, and muzzle in full apparition and eyes sharply glowing gold, their strength skyrockets. Bonus: Shift to primal form and strength boost at low HP Fox Tail With aspects of the fox, the beast-man race Fox Tail is furred in patterns like that of similar to the real world animal. Fox Tails have a phantom tail for every ten class levels they have reached, the number of which can be controlled by the Fox Tail, giving them the ability to hide their level. Of the beast-men, Fox Tails lead the way in magic use. However, they are not built for elongated fighting, harming their damage output. This boost in magic, while not effecting HP, makes it a favorite for the Healer classes. Stats: (+) MP (-) DPS Due to the ability to hide the number of tails an individual Fox Tail has, the race can easily take further steps to hide their identity. When heavily trained, a Fox Tail can slowly shift their form into their prepared false identity. While the identity must still be of Fox Tail race, an experienced shape-shifter can morph their height, weight, and fur color and change their level (as long as it doesn't exceed their previous) and class. While in the form of another, the Fox Tail cannot use items of higher levels and even Fox Tails who change their class cannot use skills from that class, nor their own till they return to their true form. Bonus: Disguise self as another Fox Tail Race of Ritual The heirs of mysterious genes, Race of Ritual is most similar in appearance to that of Human. Strange tattoo-like patterns and symbols cover varying amounts of the Race of Ritual's body, though little is known about the meaning or purpose behind the birthmarks. Race of Ritual are Elder Tale's current leading race in mana points. Due to this, magic-based classes are enticed to the race. Unfortunately, Race of Ritual also has the lowest amount of hit points, making the player have to chose their tactics wisely. Stats: (+) MP (-) HP Astoundingly, Race of Ritual are known for their intelligence and sudden intuitions. Post-Apocalypse, players have described such occurrences by claiming it felt like the UI reached out to them, brushing against their mind and pushing the thought in. Bonus: DM assisted problem solving Stat Effects Overview Place a (+) and (-) within the "Race" column of your characters sheet as directed below. For Human and Half-Alv, leave the column blank. Character Sheet Note: in the "Adjustment" column, with DM approval, you may manually (+) a stat while you (-) another stat. This is usually due to Phantasmal-class gear or specific training / magic occurring after the Apocalypse, so this is treated in a case by case basis.